I'll help you
by Maui Girl 808
Summary: Hiccup is still having trouble adjusting to his new leg, but Astrid is right by his side helping him. Contains spoilers! Rated K for mild romance.
1. I'll help you!

Hiccup panted as he ran to catch up with his friends. Gobber had lost 7 of his Terrible Terror's and had sent the children to chase after them "guys wait!" Everyone either ignored or didn't hear him because they kept chasing after the tiny dragons and squealing with joy when one was caught "guys wait!" He shouted his limp now fully visible despite the fact that he had tried hard to hide it.

The Viking screamed as pain shot up through his leg and he fell face first to the ground. He lay there for a few seconds waiting away the now numbing pain.

Astrid scooped up the final terror and turned to her friends happily "hey Hiccup did you- Hiccup? Hiccup?!" Her eyes darted back and forth across the four Vikings in front of her, there should have been five!

"Hiccup! Where'd you go?!" She shoved the terror at Tuffnut before running off "Hiccup?!" She shouted running down the hill they had climbed earlier.

She saw her friend in the dirt trying to stand up "Hiccup!" She shouted worried before running over to help him up.

He looked at her blankly "I should have listened when Gobber told me to stay behind." She shook her head "but you would have been cooped up in that house even longer! Face it Hiccup I know you've been dying to get out of that house since the day you found out you were missing your foot."

The skinny Viking sighed "I know but he told us we had to chase after Terrors! You know their fast and hard to catch and it's even harder to keep up with them with… well this!" He said gesturing to his foot. He shook his head "oh well. Come on let's go find the others."

Hiccup took one step forward and fell flat on his face again. Astrid sighed before hoisting him up and draping his arm around his shoulder "oh no you don't. It's back home with you! Come on lets go." He sighed "Astrid?" He asked turning a light shade of red.

"Yes?"

"When we get there can you stay with me for a while? I don't want to be alone."

She blushed "oh. Um, okay. Whatever you want."

He smiled thankfully "thanks Astrid."

They walked slowly Astrid minding Hiccup's limp. "Does it hurt allot?"

He nodded "mostly in the middle of the night."

She raised an eyebrow "tell me about it." He sighed "I wake up in the middle of the night screaming. I try to hide it in my pillow but it doesn't work for long and soon even Toothless sleeping outside starts whining."

She looked at him sadly "I never heard you." He smiled "be thankful. My dad has to sleep with cotton stuffed in his ears ever night now." They had talked so much that Astrid didn't even realize that they had walked all the way back to Hiccup's house. "Well we're here." She said opening the door for him and leading him inside. Hiccup fell clumsily onto his bed his dad moved downstairs so that Hiccup wouldn't need to struggle so much climbing up and down day after day and hoisted his legs up and rubbed the skin above his metal leg replacement. "Stoic? Stoic?" She looked around, the leader of the Viking clan wasn't there. "Hmm he's probably out dragon training." She concluded aloud.

"You hungry?" She asked, Hiccup shook his head "nah." But as soon as the words escaped his mouth his stomach gave a low grumble she smirked knowingly "right. Alright you lets get some food in there." She said opening cabinet after cabinet before deciding to make beef stew. She looked at her friend as she chopped the carrots and got the cauldron ready. "Where's Toothless?" She asked as she frantically searched for something to light the fire with.

"He's probably in the back sleeping."

She went towards his back door "do you mind if I call him? I can't find the lighting stone.

He nodded absentmindedly rubbing his leg in hopes to dull the pain even more.

Astrid stuck out here head "Toothless!" She called to the nightfury who, like Hiccup said, was in the backyard, but he wasn't sleeping. Instead he was holding a large branch in his mouth and drawing circles in the dirt. She giggled at his humorous activity before calling him inside. The black dragon bounced after her never once disturbing the paintings and knick, knacks that adjourned the wall. "Toothless can you light the fire for me? I'll get you a nice fresh fish if you do!"

The nightfury didn't need to be told twice. A blue tinged heat soared across her head and burned the neatly placed logs that were now set in a deep amber glow "thank you Toothless. Now come on let's get you that fish!" She cooed to it before opening his food hatch and digging through it she found the biggest fish in the pack. "Open wide!" She chided playfully. The nightfury opened its mouth, teeth exposed and ready for action, the female Viking tossed the sea creature into its mouth and the creature snapped its jaws shut. Chewing happily on his meal Toothless trotted around the den before walking over to his friend where he lay down at his feet.

"Hey buddy." Hiccup said scratching between his friend's ears earning light purrs from the nightfury.

Astrid smiled before returning to her cooking. The stew boiled above the dancing flames and Astrid every once and a while would get up from her chair to stir the pot with a large ladle. After five stirs she finally declared dinner was ready. Hiccup got up and made his plate before turning to Astrid and thanking her full heartedly for cooking "it was nothing! Now eat up! Come Toothless!"

The nightfury opened his large mouth as Astrid poured a little soup into his mouth. The dragon chewed slowly. Astrid watched his face change to a face of disgust she held an empty bowl towards him "here spit it out." The dragon obeyed and spit the contents into the bowl. A nasty smell wafted up towards Astrid's nostrils, she gagged and threw the disgusting bowl into the flames and watched as it burned.

"Okay that was gross."

As soon as her bowl was filled the door opened and Stoic walked in "I smell stew!" He pat his son on the back and smiled at Astrid "Astrid did you cook this?" He asked kindly, she nodded and he smiled at her again "well it smells delicious! I'm makin me a bowl!"

The three ate in silence before Stoic stretched his hands above his head and yawned loudly "well it's off to bed with me children. Goodnight to both of you." With that he walked up the stairs and disappeared from sight.

Astrid sighed before putting her bowl into a bucket filled with water, it wasn't a sink but it would do since there no electricity on Berk.

"Well I better go. Night Hiccup."

"Wait!"

She looked over her shoulder to see Hiccup limping over to her "can you. You. Uh…" She rolled her eyes "do you want me to stay with you all night?"

He blushed scarlet "uh well. I um.."

She punched his arm "ow what the heck?"

"That's for stuttering."

"Look Astrid hitting me because I do something wrong…" She cut him off with a kiss, she pulled away and smiled "and that's for everything else."

He sighed happily "well that makes up for everything I guess."

The night passed and it wasn't long before the candle keeping the room alit was finally burned to a stub and blown out by the wind. Astrid stumbled in the darkness looking for the chair so she could finally sleep. She stumbled onto something she assumed was the chair she collapsed onto it and kicked off her shoes and snuggled under the sheets.

Wait.

Sheets? Where the hell had sheets come from?

She realized a second to late that she had fallen onto Hiccups bed and not the chair she was aiming for. "Oops." She said thinking about getting out of his bed and stumbled around until she found the lousy piece of furniture she was aiming for in the first place. Just as she was about to do that a pair of arms shot out and wrapped around her. She was pressed against something warm and soft and she felt herself wanting to fall asleep right then and there.

_Oh forget it. He won't mind. It's just one night!_

As the night wore on and seconds ticked by the moon arose to the center of the night sky.

Midnight.

Agonizing pain ripped through Hiccup's left leg not wanting to wake Astrid he buried his screams into his pillow his tears staining his cheeks and falling onto his bedspread. Still half asleep Hiccup mindlessly turned to the ceiling still emptying his vocal chords out to the rafters.

The terrifying screams reminded the now awake Astrid of her deadly nadder when it was sick and (dramatically) felt near death.

She turned over to her screaming friend and grabbed a hold of his shoulders "Hiccup!" She screamed only to have her voice drift away into the ocean that was his "Hiccup! Hiccup!" She shook his shoulders and trying to keep his hands from scratching his foot.

"HICCUP!!"

He screamed louder.

Astrid could feel the tears running down her face. What could she do? Her friend was in pain and she couldn't think of any way to console him.

Without giving it a second thought Astrid threw her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Obviously hearing his son's non-stop screaming Stoic sleepily tumbled halfway down the stairs with a burning candle in his hand "alright son I'm he-" he stopped suddenly when he saw the intense kiss his son and Astrid were sharing, and only then did he realize the whole house was quiet.

"Well." He said yawning "that's one way to shut im' up." He said before walking up to his room knowingly fully well that his son would be all right.

Astrid separated her lips from his and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you."

She punched him on the shoulder "hey! Mood ruiner!"

"That's for worrying me!" She shouted wiping her tears away "and making me cry!"

He sighed before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

They pulled away gasping for air "and that would have been for everything else right?" She buried her head into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him "you took the words right from my mouth."

* * *

**Yes it's done! And I'm happy with this story! Very much actually! I love it love it love it!**

**I don't own HTTYD and I never will it belongs to DreamWorks and the author of the book.**

**NOW REVIEW! OR YOU WON'T GET MORE!**


	2. The morning after

**Not so good I have to say. You all wanted more well here ya go! Enjoy!**

**Hiccup: She owns nothing.**

**Toothless: Grr?**

* * *

_The morning after_

Zania Hofferson ran frantically around the village of Berk her husband Aldiraz sleepily following after her "come on Aldiraz she can't have gone far!"

The Viking yawned before turning to his wife "Zania if we go to Stoic he can set up a search party and we can find her faster."

Her, of course being their teenage daughter Astrid.

Zania nodded thoughtfully trying desperately to push the thoughts of her only daughter lost and alone with no one beside her. The worried mother pushed open the door of the Haddock house and ran up the stairs "Stoic! Stoic!" She shouted her husband following after her. Both seeming oblivious to the fact that their daughter was safe and sound _downstairs _still sleeping soundly in Hiccup's bed.

The dragon rider yawned lightly and blinked open his emerald eyes. His eyes landed upon the most beautiful woman in all history he gently shook her shoulder in hopes of waking her up "Astrid. Astrid." He chided playfully, he leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against her nose.

She giggled before slowly batting her blue as the ocean eyes Hiccup gave his famous lopsided grin "morning." Astrid managed a sleepy smirk before yawning lightly "morning." She mumbled burying her head into his chest.

Three pairs of boots stomped down the stairs Zania leading the way. "Zania I swear she's completely fine in fact she's here in my home." A still tired Stoic said yawning into his hand "what?! She's here? Where is she? Astrid?" Stoic yawned again "she's downstairs still sleeping. Though I can't imagine how anyone can sleep with you squawking."

Zania shot him a dirty look the Viking leader raised his hands in apology "sorry it's so early my mouth is faster than my mind." Astrid's mother rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her blond locks "so she's downstairs?"

Stoic nodded "didn't you see her and me son on the way in?"

Aldiraz paled before rushing down the rest of the stairs praying to Odin that Stoic didn't mean what he thought he meant.

Astrid rolled over at the sound of thundering footsteps she sat up slowly and blinked away the still visible sleep in her blue eyes "Hiccup sit up." She said shaking him. He groaned, annoyed she threw a pillow at his head "okay I'm up!" He muttered tossing the feather mesh back to her. She glared at him before smacking him in the head with her pillow. "Ow! That is it!" He shouted playfully grabbing his pillow and hitting her with it. The morning argument had turned into a fun pillow fight.

Giggling like little school children the two teens failed to notice the three adults staring strangely at them.

Eventually Toothless became involved in the game and ended the pillow fight in a feathery mess that even Hiccup had no idea what had happen.

When their giggle fit had finally died down they looked over and froze at the three adults before them. Astrid put her head down gathering the sheets into her fist "Astrid Alderon Hofferson where in the world were you last night?!"

Astrid bowed her head unable to answer. If she answered truthfully she'd be roasted on a spit if she lied she'd still have to explain why she was sleeping in Hiccup Haddock's bed.

"I asked her to stay." Astrid snapped her head towards Hiccup to see the usually shy teen throw the covers off his body and walk, or at least trying to walk, straight to her father and mother "I fell yesterday and Astrid helped get me home and she stayed out until midnight when…" He bit his lip unsure how to word the next part. He sighed and told them exactly what he told Astrid "every night at midnight exactly it feels like my leg is still being torn from my skin. So she stayed and kept me quiet."

Stoic sighed happily "it was the best night sleep I've had in months!"

Hiccup gave his dad an irritated look "is everyone around me a mood ruiner? First Astrid now you?"

The red head gave his son a strange look "never mind." Hiccup said "we're getting off topic. I guess Astrid was looking for the couch or something and she missed it and landed here. I mean come on its midnight you're dead tired you just shut up your screaming idiot of a friend you don't really care where you sleep right?" He asked half his story true the other half being a bit fat lie.

The Hofferson's considered his answer for a moment. Hiccup decided that they really needed to buy it now or never. Sighing he put on a fake pout and limped slowly over to Astrid's side of the bed falling once or twice and dramatically struggling to get up. He grabbed Astrid's hand and led her to her parents and gave her a small wink as if saying _play along._

Smiling at his cleverness Astrid let him lean on her "I'm sorry about your leg Hiccup. I hope the pains go away and you can stop screaming so loudly in the middle of the night." She said exaggerating her point.

The Hofferson's watched as the Haddock son hobbled back and forth across the room before throwing their hands up in defeat "alright! You're forgiven!" Zania glared at Stoic "keep that boy in line Stoic. If he hurts my little girl he is going down!"

Aldiraz pouted "that's supposed to be my line." The Hofferson's filed one by one out of the house and back to their own, Astrid stopped in her tracks and ran back to Hiccup "by the way I forgot to give you this." She punched him on the shoulder "OW! NOT AGAIN!"

"That's for get-" He planted a small kiss on her nose "that's for hitting me." Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his lips to her. He smiled and pulled away gazing into her clouded eyes "and that's for everything else."

* * *

**Yay! It's over. I'm sorry I know it's not the best but I'm to lazy to change it and to lazy to go search for a beta and frankly I don't want to look for one right now. Ah well I'll more than likely get around to it.**

**Hope you liked it though. Because finally the panda's have found out what happened the day after.**

**THE END!!**

**(Please review)**


End file.
